


getting captured!! ahhh!!

by pidgeonsaurus



Category: Space Quest (Video Games)
Genre: Skeleton Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10036859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonsaurus/pseuds/pidgeonsaurus
Summary: a short story i felt like making for fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my mom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+mom).



During one evening when Papyrus is on the way back home after buying some souvenirs from Fester Blatz’s shop, the World O Wonders, he can suddenly feel like he might be being watched from somewhere. He looks around but sees nor senses nothing. He holds onto his big pregnant belly, and starts to walk towards a wormhole to his home place again. As he is traveling across Planet Phleebhut’s surface, he begins to relax and enjoy the remainder of his visit. He enjoys looking at the beautiful purple sand and the mountains, and he also takes care as to avoid any scorpazoids, giant snakes, and hungry man eating pustules. Then suddenly, Papyrus feels a jab in the back of his neck, and everything goes dark.   
The next thing he knows, he is in an unfamiliar room. It seems to be some kind of holding pen or cage. “Where the hogwash am I?,” he wonders aloud. Papyrus doesn’t like this, as he is being treated like an animal and he’s not an animal, he’s a person. Then he can see three sets of eyes staring at him through the holes in the cage. Papyrus can see that they are a human man and his two little boys. The dad says, “we got ourselves a real prize, here! Ha, ha!” The people open Papyrus’s cage and crowd around him. Papyrus becomes nervous as they examine him. He tries to get up, but finds he cannot. He finds that he can’t move much at all, just a little tiny bit. He’d been tranquilized and then injected with some kind of toxin to prevent him from escaping or attacking. The people turn out to be skeleton monster poachers and they want to keep Papyrus as a pet and get babies and milk from him to sell. Some creatures that resemble giant worms with sharp double jaws slither up behind the poachers to watch as the poacher dad runs his hand along Papyrus’s pregnant belly and the man’s sons go up close to Papyrus. “ daddy, let us play with him,” one boy says, and his brother agrees. Then their dad allows them to and the little kids climb up onto the skeleton guy’s back. They want to go for a ride on him like a horse. Papyrus has to crawl slowly to give the boys a ride, as he is still weakened. Later, the little boys begin to grow fond of Papyrus and so does their dad. And he enjoys the kids’ company. Soon, the poachers decide that they don’t really want to keep Papyrus and use him like a thing. They want to be his friends and let him go back home. Even the pet giant worms, called slime maggots, whose toxins the poachers had used to paralyze him, become friendly with him. Papyrus, the kids and the worms play ball together. Papyrus gives the boys the orat on a stick and the Astro Chicken hat he had bought at the souvenir shop as gifts. Just as the poacher family is transporting Papyrus back home in their space ship, Papyrus begins to have a baby. The boys are fascinated by getting to see a baby skeleton get born. They also are glad that they get to help him give birth. After that, they all admire the little baby as it snuggles in its mom’s arms. The poachers bid the mom and baby goodbye with tears in their eyes as they drop them off at home and take off into outer space. Papyrus can move perfectly and his health has returned. He feels something in his pocket and reaches in to see what it is. When he pulls it out, he sees it’s an amulet shaped like a slime maggot, and it is made of solid gold with diamonds for the eyes. The poachers had given it as a present to him to remind him of his new friends.


End file.
